Zero's Hunter Charm Gone Wrong
by ThornnXDennet
Summary: Kaname wants to be Zero's friend, so now Zero gives him a chance, he'll take it, Zero uses a new Hunter charm, and the results arnt what they expectid, now Zero has to take care of Kaname, Aidol and Kain, wile the rest of the night class stay with Yuki and Cross, what could posibaly go wrong? Will Kaname gane Zero's friendship? will Aidol and Kain exept Zero, after all this
1. Chapter 1

A questi adolescenti in bambini

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

…

In the Night dorm Kaname Kuran, Akaski Kain, Hanabousa Aidol and Zero Kiryu . Zero had fond Aidol about to drink on of the day class girls blood and Kain had just been standing there telling Aidol that he shouldn't be doing that, not physically stopping him, so Zero pulled Bloody Rose out and had it amed straight for Aidol's head, that when he stopped what he was doing. Zero had to take them to the Night dorm so that Kaname could punish them.

…Zero P.V.O…..

I could not believe it all they ever get is cleaning, that all there punishment, it should be something more, I mean seriously something that would make them think twice about breaking the rules, something like being my guinea pig for the new hunter charms that I have learned, that remained me that I should packets that hunter charm Sensei taught me, It is kind of a weird one, though Sensei did say it was only used when hunters were asked by high up Vampires to watch over there teens as they were way for a couple of days and the result was different for each hunter.

"Thank you Zero for bringing them here, before you leave, I would like to ask you a question, if I may?" Kuran's voice rang out, I would prefer he didn't even speak to me, and he's still trying to get me to be friends with him, but no that would not happen, He's a _Pureblood . _

"_Make it Quick, I have got work to do" I snap at him, but what can he do, after all I am a hunter even if I am an ex-human._

"_when was the last time you feed?" Kuran asked, god it pisses me off why does he have to be so annoying, it's non of his business, god its no wonder I hate him _

"_that non of your business Kuran" I snarl at him._

"_now Kiryu, I'm only wanting to help" Kuran says, his expiration not changing in the slightest._

"_I don't need help, why would I want help" I snarl once again at him but he does not seem that fazed once again ._

"_I want to help ease your pain, or at least let me help you with something, anything" Kuran said as he looked me straight in the eye. I am going to make him regret saying that._

"_anything?" I say in a slightly more civil tone. maybe this would stop him trying to be my friend._

"_of course, Kiryu" Kuran said with a slight smile appearing on his face._

"_would you help me with a new Hunter charm I just learned?" I say in the nicest tone I could manage without putting any of them into shock, or losing my reputation._

"_I would be happy to help you, Kiryu, is in here ok or would you prefer outside?" Kuran asks the smile becoming more noticeable, I could not help but notice the way Aidol was looking back and forth between Kuran and myself, I couldn't blame him, it was unlike for us to talk to one another like this, usually I am truing to rip Kuran's through._

"_here will do, ready?" I say in the same tone as before. Kuran nodded _

"_A questi adolescenti in bambini " Zero said the Charm and then there was a blinding smoke that lasted for a few minutes, but once it cleared, zero knew why hunters only used this pacific charm when looking after teen vampires, Now Zero had to find a phone and call Sensei and tell him what he has done and find out if there is a way to reverse it._

"_Kiryu" Kaname's voice sounded, different, and Zero could here the emotion it if, Kaname was scared, but Zero couldn't blame him he would be scared if it was him that situation._

"_Kuran, I am sorry, I didn't know this would be the result of using that charm, Sensei, he taught it to a few days ago, he said the result was different for each hunter" Zero said as he looked at Kaname, Kaname could tell that Zero was truly sorry, But that wasn't going to get him back to normal, nor was it going to get the other two back to normal, nor was it helping that they both had gone into shock at the change ot being turned into …._

_A/N sorry but that I am not going to tell you what happened but, if you would like you can PM me and take a guess, any way I would love a revue and find out if you liked me first Fanfic or not._


	2. Chapter 2

"Kuran, I am sorry, I didn't know this would be the result of using that charm, Sensei, he taught it to a few days ago, he said the result was different for each hunter" Zero said as he looked at Kaname, Kaname could tell that Zero was truly sorry, But that wasn't going to get him back to normal, nor was it going to get the other two back to normal, nor was it helping that they both had gone into shock at the change to being turned into ….

KIDS

Zero looked at Kaname then Aidol and Kain, trying not to freak out he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kuran, is there a phone I can use?" Zero said as he looked at Kaname

" yes, in my study" Kaname said as he began to lead Zero away and to his study, but once they were past Aidol and Kain and started walking up the stairs, Aidol started to cry, Zero and Kaname stoped and looked at them Kain was hugging Aidol trying to calm him down but it didn't seam to be working, Zero found it hard to see Aidol crying, although he was a hunter and Aidol was a vampire, he's till couldn't watch Aidol cry, so Zero walked back down the stairs and up to Aidol, crouching down he placed he hand gently on Aidol's back, Zero then started to rub ditching circles on his back.

"Shh, Aidol, what's wrong?" Zero said his voice soft and his expiration was also soft and kind, not a single scowl could be seen, witch shocked Kaname and Kain, Aidol was Still crying a he spoke.

"you w..we..re lea..v..ing me" Aidol said through his crying.

" I'm sorry, Aidol, don't cry, ok, I'm not leaving you" Zero said softly as he continued to rub Aidol's back in hopes of calming him, Aidol's crying began to slow but didn't stop, he turned to face Zero, and Zero smiled softly at Aidol, Aidol moved closer to Zero and buried his head into Zero, as he tried to calm down, Zero raped his arms around Aidol securely as he placed a soft kia on the top of Aidol's head before gently picking Aidol up, who raped his small arms around Zeros neck as he buried his face in Zeros shoulder.

" Kaname, would you lead the way to your study please" Zero said keeping his voice and expressions soft and kind so that he would not upset Aidol or the others, Kaname nodded his head as he began leading the way again Zero gestured for Kain to follow next as he carried in Kaname's study Zero gently placed Aidol in one of the chairs as he went to the desk where the phone was, picking it up and dialling the Chairman's house number, he waited as it rang. Aidol got of the seat that Zero had placed him on, and began to walk towards Zero, Zero had some how manage to make Aidol feel safe, so when Zero had left him to sit on the other side of the room he didn't feel safe even if Zero was still in the room, Zero was getting angry that the chairman still hadn't picked up, Zero felt a soft tug at his school jacket and looked down to see Aidol looking at him a bit scared, Zero expression softened as he looked at Aidol he was about to put the phone down and pick Aidol up when the phone was answered

"hello" the Chairman's voice sounded through the phone, Zero held up one finger to Aidol before placing his hand on Aidol's back

" Chairman, could you hang on one minute" Zero said before placing the phone down on the desk and bending down slightly to pick Aidol up, he held Aidol in one arm before picking up the phone again.

" Chairman i need you and Sense to come To the night dorms fast I have done something and I need you to get here fast" Zero said as he smiled softly at Aidol who looked at Zero in worry.

"Zero are you ok, you don't sound like yourself, what have you done?"Chairman's voice sounded historic

"I'm fine, I just don't want Aidol to get scared any more than he is or to cry, because I am shouting or saying things in a hard and mean tone, as to what I have done, well Kuran and I were talking he wanted to help me so I asked to test a hunter charm I had learnt, and he agreed, so I did, only I turned Aidol Kain and Kuran into Kids" Zero said as he used every peace of will power to not yell at the Chairman, but his tone had gotten a bit harsher and that maid Aidol tighten his grip on Zero as his eyes began to water slightly, Zero cursed in his head

" chairman could you hold on a moment" Zero placed the phone once more on the desk he raped his now free arm around Aidol

" I'm sorry Aidol I didn't mean to scare you" Zero said in a soft voice as he placed a soft kiss on Aidol's head.

"Kiryu?" Kaname said in a soft voice scared that he might anger Zero, Zero looked at Kaname and smiled

"yes, what is it?" Zero said softly

"the chairman is still on the phone" Kaname said with a little more confidence

"ah, umm, Kuran, would you get the chairman and sense here, and if he asks who taught me that hunter charm, it was sense, please" Zero said looking at Kaname who nodded and walked over to the phone, Kaname couldn't see the phone, because of his height so he went on stood on his toes, once he saw the phone he tried to reach for it but his arms were not long enough, Zero saw Kaname struggling to reach the phone so he picked it up and handed it to Kaname. Zero carried Aidol to a seat and sat down and adjusted Aidol so he was more comfortable before he held Aidol so that he can comfort the other and apologise for his harsh tone that had upset Aidol. Kaname came over leaving the phone on the end of the table.

"Kiryu, the chairman said he and Yuki will be here in a few minutes and Yuragi-Sense will be a few minutes later" Kaname said as he causally approached Zero and Aidol and sat down with Kain and looked at them. Aidol sifted about on Zero's lap

"Kuran, you don't need to be couscous around me, and I'm sorry for the way I have been acting, you were only trying to help me, and I'm sorry that I turned you guys into kids" Zero said as he looked at Kaname, Kaname looked at Zero and let a small smile appear. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Tauma spoke

" lord Kaname, Charman Cross, Yuki and Yuragi Sense are here to see you" Taukam said

" thank you Takuma, show them up, and that will be all" Kaname said as he looked at the door, a little fear appeared in his eyes as he waited for Cross to walk threw the door, when he did the room was silent as they just looked at one another.

" ohh my god, Kaname Aidol Kain, you realy were turned into kids, you look like a bunch of 4-5 year olds" Yuki said as she smiled at the three boys.

"well, there isn't mush we can do untill the charm wears off, the rest of the night class will have to stay at my house until you three are back to normal, and Yuki or Zero will have to stay with you, make food, make sure you are all right, and stay here until you are back to normal" The Chairman said

" I'll do it, I can take care of them, pus we realy don't want Kaname-kun and Zero fighting" Yuki said as she approached the for boys, Yuki picks Aidol up off of Zero's lap and moved away Zero got up off the chair and began walking away, until Aidol began crying once again, Yuki held Aidol tighter, but that only maid Aidol cry more, Zero heart began to hurt hearing Aidol cry, and once he began to cry more, Zero couldn't take it, he walked over to Yuki turned her to face him, and with one hand he removed one of Yuki's arms away from Aidol, then with his free arm he raped it around Aidol's body and puled him out of Yuki's arm and closer to his chest, once he had done that the used both arms to turn Aidol and hug him, wile rubbing his hand up and down Aidols back, Aidols crying began to crease as he hugged Zero back. Zero spoke softly to Aidol.

"Shh Aidol, it ok, Yuki is not going to hurt you, she will stay with you, ok" Zero said as he say once more sat down on one of the chairs, Aidol shook his head, and started to cry once more at the thought of Zero leaving him.

"Aidol, its ok, Shh, what the matter?" Zero said as he tightens his hold on the boy

" y..you ca..nt go" Aidol said throug his crying.

" Yuki, it seams you won't be staying and taking care of them, after all I don't think Aidol is going to let Zero go, Zero you are staying, since Aidol wants you to stay" Cross said, Zero nodded, as he rubes circles on Aidol's back

...XXXX..two hours later..XXXX...

The rest of the night class had left and Kain was sitting at the table with a DS, that Aidol said he could use, Kaname had takin a seat by the window and read a book, Zero sat on the couch watching TV and Aidol was happily seated in Zero's lap, Kaname looked at Aidol, he was jealous that Aidol was able to sit with Zero, let alone on Zero, he wanted Zero to sit with him, but he didn't think that Zero would allow him, so he put down his book and waked twords Zero and Aidol, inted of taking a seat next to Zero like he wanted, Kaname sat himself infront of the TV, Zero looked at Kaname questionably as to why he didn't want to sit next to him or on a chair, then he realised Kaname wanted to sit next to him, but was scared as Gi how He would react, Zero gently lifted Aidol up and stood up, placing Aidol on the his feat he waked up to where Kaname was sitting and belt down and piked him up, turning Kaname so he was facing Zero, then Zero brought Kaname closer to him.

"Kuran, you don't have to sit on the flour or be scared or act cassius around me, I know that before I have said things, and I am sorry, all you were trying to do was bet friend but I made it had for you to get close to me to even try being friends, but you never gave up on trying, so if it is ok with you, I would like to try to be your friend if you still want to be my friend" Zero said as he began walking to the couch, Kaname looked at Zero in shock when he was picked up be the hunter, but after Zero say that he was smiling, Kaname nodded his head as he smiled at Zero, Zero smiled back at Kaname befour placing him down on the sofa, sitting down than holding his arms out for Aidol so that he could lift the boy up and place him on his lap. 10 minutes later Kain, Lerner up to Zero to ask him something

"Kiryu?" Kain said as he waited for the hunter's atenchon.

"Yehh" Zero said as he looked at Kain with a smile in his face

" am I aloud something to eat?" Kaind asked, his stumic gowled at the mention of food.

" em... Sure, what's the time?" Zero said.

" 2 am" Kain as he looked at the grandfather clock.

" oh, god, I am so sorry, I should have ha something prepared for you to eat an hour ago. I should get started, can you wait a bit longer Kain and I should have your meal ready?" Zero said as he picked Aidol up in and stood up looking at Kain who nodded.

" thanks Kain" Zero headed towords the kitchen placing Aidol on one of the stools around the island in the kitchen, Zero then looked around the kitchen for all the ingredients to make spegety mince, Zero placed a apron on and began cocking, Kain and Kaname enters the kitchen as Zero was about to ad water into pan that the pot. The walled over to the island and attempted to sit there, Zero saw them struggling and helped both boys up onto the stools before continuing with making their Zero had finished he took out four plates out and placed the drained spegety and then the mince onto the plates, taking out cutlery he placed the food in front of the boys, and handed them the cutlery so they could eat there meal.

" I don't know if you all like this, sorry, so for tomorrow I would like you to tell me what you would like to eat" Zero said as he took a seat and began eating

" what types of meals can you cook?, Kiryu kun" Kain asked" any realy, as long as I have a respy" Zero said as smiled at Kain.

" could we have Kamo nanban With negi" Aidol asked looking at Zero

"if that's what you would like, Aidol, then I would be happy to" Zero said, Aidol smiled brightly at Zero and nodded his head happily,

" what would you like Kuran?" Zero asked. Kaname looked at Zero before speaking

" can I have Motoyaki, if that's ok?" Kaname asked

"of cores, I'd be happy to cook Motoyaki if that is what you would like" Zero said smiling, Kaname smiled back and nodded

" thank you, Kiryu kun" Kaname said

"Kain what about you?" Zero said as he looked at Kain

"Chawan mushi, if you don't mind" Kain said as he smiled at Zero

" I don't mind" Zero said as he finished his meal, once everyone was done Zero gathered the dishes, and washed them, once he was done he helped Kaname, Akatski of there stools and carried Hanabousa into the Living-room, they watched TV for about 25 minutes untill he saw Aidol trying to hide his yawning. Looking at the Clock, it was 3:55am.

"ok Kuran Kain, its time to get ready for, bed" Zero said standing and picking up Aidol.

" Kiryu, it's not even 5 am" Kaname said not wanting to go to bed yet

" I'm aware of that, but you have to go to bed now, your body's wont be able to handle going to be that late, now please, get ready" Zero said, Kaname nodded and both he and Kain began walking up the stairs, Zero followed after themZero placed Aidol on his bed as Kain headed towards the dresser, to get ready for bed.

" ok Aidol, you get ready, wile I go check on Kuran, then I'll come back, and tuck you in" Zero said before walking to the door and leaving and heading for Kaname's on the door before entering Kaname's room Zero looked around for Kaname, but coulden't see him, untill he heard a small thud coming from the wardrobe, heading over, Zero found Kaname on the flour with a his few of his dress shirts on his head, Zero knelt down before taking the sorts of his head, Zero was shocked when he did, he saw tears falling down Kaname's checks, Zero say down and lifted Kaname onto his lap, and held him, running his fingers in Kaname's hear. Not saying anything, he new Kaname would not want anyone to know.

" thank you, Kiryu" Kaname said a he stayed in Zero's lap

" Zero" Zero said softly, Kaname looked up at Zero, with confusion

"my name, you can use my name, Kuran, it's ok" Zero said smiling at Kaname.

" then will you use my name?" Kaname asked, Zero nodded, as he smiled

" umm...Zero, what am I going to do? All my cloths are too big" Kaname said looking at his shirts that were now on the flour.

" good point, hang on, I call the chair man, he for some strange reason kept all of Yuki and I's cloths from when we were younger, I call him an get him to bring them over, so you just stay here, I have to go check on Aidol and Kain, ant tell them not to change yet" Zero said, Kaname nodded and Zero stood lifting Kaname up and walking over to his bed before sitting Kaname down on his bed, Zero left and whene back to Kain and Aidol's room, when he walked in he saw Kain sitting on Aidol's bed with Aidol crying into his shoulder, when the door opened, Kain looked up as smiled reviled Zero had returned, Zero walked over to them and lifted Aidol up and held him until he stopped crying

" Kain don't bother changing, I have to call the chairman and get him to bring my cloths from when I was younger since your cloths are to big right now, so Kain will you go through to Kaname's room and wait there wile I go call the chairman, don't worry about Aidol I take good care of him" Zero said as he and Kain walked to the door

" I wasn't going to, you are a really kind and caring, evan though your tuff guy, you are really kind hearted, even after every thing you have been through, so I have no reason to worry about him" Kain said as he went into Kaname's room, Zero took Aidol into Kaname's study and called the was a knock at the door, and Zero answered as he held Aidol, moving aside he let the Chairman, Sense, and Takuma?

" what are you doing here Takuma" Zero asked in a gentle voice, but before Takuma was able to say any thing Zero placed a finger to his lips then pointed to Aidol, the three looked at Aidol and noticed that he had fallen asleep

" there we're to many boxes, you know you had more clothes than Yuki when you were younger, right" Takuma whispered, Zero nodded

" but I have to admit there was another reason I came here, I wanted to see if what Yuki said was true, that you had turned them into kinds around the age of 4-5 year olds" Takuma whispered, Zero smirked, he motioned for them to follow him with the boxes of cloths up to Kaname's room, when they entered Kaname and Kain had fallen asleep waiting for Zero to return.

" Takuma, would you gently wake them, so they can get properly ready for bed." Zero whispered

"now? Isnt it a bit early for them?" Takuma asked in a hushed tone

"no, they are in younger body's, so they can't stay up too long or they body's won't cope, plus they are sleeping already, so it is best that they go to bed now" Zero explained to Takuma, Takuma nodded and proceeded to wake the two boys up, wile Zero woke Aidol up, The Chairman and Yuragi said goodnight to Zero and Takuma, the headed to get back. Kaname and Kain woke slowly before they spoke to Takuma and asked why he was here, Aidol had taken a bit longer to wake up but when he did he still looked half asleep.

" the cloths are here, the box labeled PJ's, is the one you should look in, and yes there is a lot of boxes" Zero put Aidol down and he walked up to the Boxes as did Kaname and Kain, they opened the box and found lots of PJs, there were all the same only the colour was diffrent, there were red, lilac, purple, cream and blue, Aidol took a pair of blue ones, Kaname Lilac and Kain red. Kaname and Kain were managing to change perfectly fine as for Aidol was having a little difficulty, Zero went and helped Aidol undo the buttons, and then helped him with the rest once he was dressed ready for bed, Zero and Takuma placed Aidol, Kaname and Kain on the bed before moving the boxes to the wall out of the way, Takuma took Kain and Aidol to their room to finish getting ready for bed wile Zero stayed with Kaname. Kaname went to brush his teeth and wash up, he had dragged the chair from his desk so he could reach the sink once he was finished, he waked over to his bed, which Zero had turned down for him and sat on the edge waiting for him to come, Zero picked Kaname up and lay him down in his bed before tucking him in.

"good knight Kaname, sleep well" Zero said before kissing Kaname on the head

"do you want me to leave a side light on?" Zero asked and Kaname nodded, Zero turned on the side lamp, closed the curtains and than went to the door looked back smiled then turned the main light off and shut the door, at the same time Takuma was leaving Aidol and Kain's room.

"they in bed" Zero asked as he and Takuma waked down the hall

"Yehh, Is Kaname-Sama?" Takuma asked as the went down the stairs

"Yehh" Zero said "are you leaving?"

"Yehh, I want to be with Sheik" Takuma said made his way to the door

"can't you ask Sheik to come here?" Zero asked

"I could, why?" Takuma asked courios as to why he would want Sheik and himself to be here

"I don't want to be the only one up here, plus I want to get to know you better and apoligays for the way I have acted, you and the rest of the night class were trying to be kind, but I wasn't do kind to you , well I not sure about Ruka" Zero said, Takuma's smile got unbelievably lager, than in a flash Takuma was in front of him and had Zero in a bear hug.

"I'll be back with mine and Sheik's stuff and with Sheik" Takuma said in a happy tone.

"hey Takuma could you get some cloths for me?, the idiot Chairman forgot again" Zero asked

"I'll try to remember but if I don't you could borrow from us, Kay, see you soon" Takuma said as her vanished through the door.

"Zero?" Kaname's voice filled the room. Zero turned around and saw that he had been crying

"Kaname, what's wrong" Zero said in a worried toners he ran up the stairs to pick Kaname up and hug him wile rubbing circles on his back

"I had a bad dream" Kaname said as he wiped the remaining tears away

"do you want to talk about it Kaname?" Zero asked as he walked down the stairs and sat on the couch with Kaname seated on his lap. Kaname shook his head.

"ok, would you like me to take you up stairs and stay with you till you are asleep" Zero asked as he rubbed his hand along Kaname's back, Zero waited a few minutes but he never got a reply, so he looked down at Kaname and saw he was fast asleep in his arms.

"Hey Zero, wer.." "shhh" Zero interrupted Takuma before he said another word, Takuma and Sheik looked at Zero in confusion, Zero used the hand that was not around Kaname's small frame, and used his hand to gesture at Kaname's sleeping form.

"Why is he here, I thought he was in bed?" Takuma asked in a whispered voice as he and Sheik waked in feather to the room placing there things on the flour and sitting closer to Zero.

"Kaname, was asleep, but not long after you left he called me from the top of the stairs and told me he had a bad dream, he didn't want to talk about it, we were sitting down and then when I asked if he wanted me to stay with him but he never replied, when I looked at him he was already asleep." Zero explained in a whispered

"ohh" Sheik said and Takuma nodded.

"Sheik, Takuma, what would you gays like for dinned tomorrow?, I already have what Kain, Aidol, and Kaname would like, so what would you two like?" Zero said with a smile, at the mention of cooking all the dishes

" are you sure, I mean I wouldn't want to cause you trouble?" Takuma asked

"no it would make me happy, to cook for you" Zero said his smile getting lightly bigger, not that anyone would notice, any one apart from Takuma would notice and his smile got even bigger as well

"I would like Kushikatsu, please Kiryu-kun" Seik asked in a slightly amused tone, at the way his boyfriend was acting.

"Sure, and call me Zero Please, you to Takuma" Zero said still smiling "what are you going to have Takuma.

" Oden, please Zero" Takuma said in a happy tone

"alright, tomorrow, I will go shopping and get all the items I need and get started and tomorrow dinner will hopefully be on time, since I didn't do a good job today, well I'm going to take Kaname to his room, Takuma, did you get the cloths I asked for?" Zero asked as he got up gently holding Kaname in his arms

"Zero I'm sorry but I forgot" Takuma said looking realy sorry and guilty at Zero, Zero smiled at him.

"that's ok ill just have to stop by the chairman's and change there" Zero said as he began walking to the stairs, Takuma and Sheik got up grabbed there stuff and followed.

"You can borrow my some of my cloths if you want" Takuma said with a smile

"Thanks" Zero said as Takuma and Sheik walked into there room. Zero walked down the hall and into Kaname's room, he walked up to Kaname's bed and gently placed Zero onto the bed, pulled the covers up Kaname's body, Zero placed a quick soft kiss on Kaname's head before leaving the room again, zero mad he way to the back down stairs turning off the lights as he went, once down stairs he turned on one of the small lamps on one of the reading tables before turning of the main light, he made his way over to the couch and took off his school jacket and placed it on the flour before laying down on the couch and falling asleep.

Xxxx

Kaname opened his eyes and found himself inn his room again, his be was still a bit cold, so he figured he was brought to his bed not to long ago, he looked around for Zero but, Zero wasn't in his room, Kaname kicked off his covers and slipped out of his bed, walking out the door and into the hall, there was no lights except for a little light that was coming from down the stairs, Kaname walked towards the light, looking down to see if Zero was there, he saw Zero on the couch fast asleep, going down Kaname walked towards the couch Zero was sleeping on, picking up Zero's jacket, Kaname carefully climbed on top of Zero lying down and covering himself with Zero's jacket, Zero moved slightly so that Kaname was more between the couch and Zero, Zero raped his arm around Kaname, Kaname snuggled closer to Zero letting out a content sigh, Kaname closed his eyes once more as he two fell asleep.

Chawan mushi (茶碗蒸し): meat (seafood and/or chicken) and vegetables steamed in egg custard.

Motoyaki: Baked seafood topped with a creamy sauce.

Kamo nanban: Soba with sliced duck breast, negi (scallions) and mitsuba

Kushikatsu (串カツ?) is a Japanese-style of deep-fried kebab. In Japanese, kushi (串?) refers to the skewers used while katsu means a deep-fried cutlet of meat.

Oden (おでん) is a Japanese winter dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon radish, konnyaku, and processed fish cakes stewed in a light, soy-flavoured dashi broth. Ingredients vary according to region and between each household. Karashi (Japanese mustard) is often used as a condiment.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6:30, Takuma, Sheik, Kain, and Aidol got up, use to the morning routine, Takuma Kain and Aidol went and knocked on Kaname's door and waited for Kaname to speak. Sheik walked towards the living room as he made his way down stairs he noticed two forms on the sofa, taking a closer look Sheik smiled he walked back up the stairs to tell the others

" guys he's not in there" Sheik said the others looked at him as he said this then Sheik motioned for them to followAs the walked down silently the 4 boys approached the sofa

"so Kaname-Sama slept down here with Zero" Kain said, Aidol smiled and nodded

" they look so peaceful" Aidol whispered

"Yehh, there are many surprises and new sides to Zero-kun and Kaname-Sama even you two Kain, Aidol. And it's all because of Zero" Takuma said in a happy tone

"hey wake up sleepy heads" Sheik said as he gently shook Zero, Zero opened one eye and about to shout when he saw who it was that woke him, fully awake now Zero opened both eyes about to sit up he had a pair of hands holding him down, tilting his head to see who it was Zeros lilac eyes met with Takuma's blue eyes questionably

"you would have hurt Kaname-Sama" Takuma said smiling, Zero look down noticing Kaname slowly sitting up and rubbig the remainder of sleep out of his eyes, Zero smiled

"Time for breakfast, so who's hungry" Takuma said cheerfully as the others followed him to the kitchen, Kaname got off of Zero, and went to follow the others, he looked back at Zero to see he had lain back down again

"Zero aren't you coming" Kaname said as he approached Zero again

"no, but don't worry, I don't eat when I get up so, you go" Zero said as he looked at Kaname with a smile

"but I want to stay with you" Kaname said in a sad low voice

"Kaname, thank you, but you need to eat something" Zero said sitting up and lifting Kaname onto his lap, and hugged him

"Zero, Kaname are you to coming" Takuma asked as he looked at the two boys,

"I'm not, Takuma, I don't eat when i get up" Zero said Kaname looked up at Zero sadly then at Takuma the he looked at the ground not wanting to answer, Takuma left the room and returned with some toast and butter in one hand and in the other was a glass of water , he placed the water on the coffee table and the toast in Kaname's lap, Kaname looked up at Takuma with a smile

"thank you Takuma" Kaname said as he began to eat the food, once finished he placer the plait down, he jumped off Zeros lap and opend one of the drawers taking out a small box he removed two pills from it before putting the box away returning an picking up the glass dropping the pills into the glass and drank the contents, coughing at the taste.

"Kaname, are you ok" Zero asked

"I don't think the tablets are working, Zero" Kaname said in a sad and feerful

"Ok Kaname wait here I'll be back" zero said as he made his way to the kitchen

"Zero, you want me to fix you something to eat" Takuma asked

"No, I'm fine thanks, I was just looking for three plastic cup if there is any" Zero said as he began searching the cupboards

"here, is there any thing else you are looking for" Sheik ask as he handed Zero the plastic cups.

"no ill just borrow a this and the cups" zero said as he left the kitchen, Sheik, Takuma, Kain and Aidol all looked at the door Zero had walked out of confused as to why Zero left with a locked himself in the bathroom placing the cups on one of the units in the bathroom, using the knife he cut into his wrist over the one of the cups slowing his blood to fill sat in on the sofa waiting for Zero to come back, when the sent of blood filled the dorm he jumped down and ran to the source, Taluma, Kain, Aidol and Sheik were also out side of the bathroom door looking worried

"Zero, Zero" Kaname called Zero placed the knife in the snick and turned on the taps, he heard Kaname calling him but decided not to reply as he was waiting for the cut to heal, once it did he left the knife in the sink and took the three cups and pushed the lock open and waited, he couldn't open the door so he hoped someone would take the hint and open it, it didn't take long for someone to release and turned the handle pushing the door open

"sorry to have you lot worry, but it ok, here Kaname, Kain Aidol, take one please" Zero said nodding his head towards the cups, Kain and Aidol took one and looked inside before looking at Zero eye wide.

"when Kaname took the blood tablets, he said he didn't think they were working, and it makes séance, since your in the body's of a 4-5 year old, and at that age you would be drinking blood and not be using blood tablets, so you need to drink real blood" Zero explained as he looked at the two boys

"But Zero-kun, wouldn't we be sent to the headmaster or have you threton us." Sheik asked confused

"yes, if you _Bit_ some I would, but none _Bit _anyone did they, I willingly gave my blood, by cutting my wrist and allowing the blood to spill into the cups." Zero said the rest just nodded, Aidol and Kain said thanks, before heading to the kitchen to finish there meal before drinking the Blood. Takuma smiled and Sheik slightly smiled before both left, Kaname stood there head down.

Zero placed the last cup down and knelt in front of Kaname, pulling him into a hug.

"kana, what wrong?" Zero asked, Kaname just shook his head.

"Kana, I'm sorry if I made you worry, but I was worried about you, but the blood tablets weren't working." Zero said picking Kaname up along with the cup and going into the living room, sitting down with Kaname in his lap and holding the cup out to him again.

"Please Kana" Zero whispered.

Kaname nodded before taking the cup and drinking the blood inside, placing the empty cup down, he hugged Zero, in a way to thank him, Zero hugged him back to let him know he understood, Kain and Aidol walked in as Sheik and Takuma cleaned the kitchen.

"Ok, you three better get dressed, I'll have to go shopping so, I need you to behave, and be good for Sheik and Takuma" Zero said as he lifted Kaname stood and placed Kaname on the sofa again, and headed for the stairs, Kaname began to protest but thought better no to, as for Aidol he didn't take to well to this news of Zero leaving for a period of time, and started do Cry and through a tantrum, although he does not mind being looked after by Sheik, Takuma was another story, he also proffered Zero being in the same building as him, Zero was having a panic attack as he had no idea what had come over Aidol, that was until he remembered the way Aidol acted when Yuki was going to be in Zero's place and rushed to Aidol's side pulling the boy into his chest and whispering apologies, once Aidol had calmed to the point of talking. Zero spoke.

"Aidol, I'm sorry that was unkind of me, I should have remembered what you said about me leaving you, and I am truly sorry." Zero apologised before continuing

"Will you come shopping with me?" Zero asked, Aidol placed a kiss on Zero's cheek to forgive him then smiled and nodded his head as he wiped the tears away, Zero smiled back and kissed Aidol on the top of the head.

"Kaname, Kain will you to like to come Shopping with me?" Zero said as he turned to face them, Kain and Kaname smiled happily and nodded there heads.

"ok then you three go get dressed and ready to go" Zero said as he ushered the boys up the stairs to get ready. Takuma and Sheik stood in the door way dividing the kitchen and living room, shocked and happy to see how well Zero handled the situation.

A/N sorry it's short, but the next Chapter will be longer.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I have decided that Zero can drive and has a car, and its at the Chairman's house which is easer for the car to get from the school and into the school.

Kain, Kaname and Zero were waiting for Aidol, so that they could go shopping, Kain had said it would take time, since he's going threw all of Zero's old clothing before deciding what to ware. Kain had put on a Black top with two silver guns crossing with chains, and blue jeans and a plain black hoodie, Kaname was warring a plain white top and black jeans with chains, and a red zip up hoodie that had a skull on the back.

Aidol ran down the stairs, Zero smiled as Aidol reached the bottom of the stairs, and hugged Zero. Aidol wore a red top with a skull that had a gun between its teeth, a blue zip up hoodie and black jeans.

"ok so is everybody ready" Zero asked as he picked up Aidol.

"yes" Kaname, Kain and Aidol chimed in unison. Zero nodded and began heading to the door.

"Zero, here, Sheik and I made a list for you, it has all the items that we don't have, that you'll need for tea, also some other things if you don't mind" Takuma asked

"sure" Zero said taking the list.

"here" Sheik said as he handed an envelope to Zero, Zero took it and opened it, inside was quit a bit of money, Zero tried to give it back but Sheik nor Takuma would take it back, claming it was only fair since he was going to be cooking and shopping. Giving up once he released that it was impossible. Sighing he thanked them and left with Kain, Kaname and Aidol, as they headed to the Chairman's house.

"ok Kaname, Kain Aidol can you three wait here" Zero asked as he put Aidol down. They nodded as Zero what into the garage. The sound of an engine was heard before they saw the car. Zero turned the car off and got out going back over to the three boys and picking Aidol up.

"The chairman owns a 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi" Kain asked

"No, the Chairmen doesn't, I do" Zero Said smiling

"it was a gift from sensei, when I passed my test, Then again I wasn't going to fail, since the Chairmen said the instructor was to frightened for his life" Zero said smiling as he remembered.

"anyway lets go tell the Chairmen we're going out" Zero said as he led the boys to the door of the house. Knocking they waited for someone to answer, the four boys could sense that the one about to answer was a vampire.

"hello" Rema's board tone reached there ears before the door was fully open.

"hello Miss Touya, is the Chairmen in" Zero asked, Rema looked at Zero in shock, Yuki had told her that Zero was to remain at the Night Dorm until the three vampires had gone back to there normal self's but she refused to tell them what had happened, and Takuma and Sheik were invited to stay by Zero.

"ano, Kiryu, what are you …." Rema stopped mid sentince as she now noticed Aidol in Zero's arms and Kain and Kaname at his sides

"Yes.. Come in" Rema said as she led them to the living room

"Chairmen you have gests" Rema said as they entered, Yuki, Ruka and the Chairmen looked in the direction of the door, the chairmen and Yuki looked confused, and Ruka looked amused.

"well, Kiryu it looks like for once you messed up, badly, however I may be able to forgive you, since you turned Aidol into a kid again, he just looks so much more defenceless than before" Ruka stated as she got up and walked up to Zero, none stopped her, they were curious as to how Zero would deal with her. Ruka held her arms out as a sing she wanted Zero to hand over Aidol, however he didn't he just stared at her.

"Kiryu, give Aidol to me, he is my cousin" Ruka snapped, Zero smiled a bit and handed Aidol to her, however Yuki and the Chairmen began to get up, but Rema stepped in front of them.

"you have nothing to worry about, Zero wont kill Ruka if she try's to hurt Aidol, he may have her bed ridden, then again Zero is unpredictable so if he does look like he is going to kill her I will step in" Rema whispered so only they could hear her as they watched

Ruka smirked as she began to tighten her grip on Aidol enough for it to begin to hurt him, Aidol let out a small cry, which made Ruka smile, however as fast as the cry left Aidol, was when he was removed from Ruka placed in Zero's safe embrace and Ruka on the ground with a bash in the head from where Zero hit her with Bloody Rose and four bullets, one in bullet in each arm and leg he was about to pull the trigger once again but stopped as Rema stood in front of Zero and Bloody Rose.

"Kiryu, I don't mind you hurting here but I cant let you kill her" Rema explained once resaving a death glare from Zero.

"fine" Zero growled as he put Bloody Rose away

"Chairmen I'm taking Kain, Kaname and Aidol out, in the car, I need the buster seats you kept and the spare one, bring them out once you have got them" Zero said then led the Kaname and Kain out the door.

The Chairmen takes the busters out to Zero and helps put them in the car, once in he leaves Zero the get the boy's in the car. Zero puts Kain behind the driver Kaname in the middle and Aidol behind the passenger, then gets in himself and drives of to town.

Zero parked, getting out he opened the door to help Kain and Kaname out, shutting the door he led them round to the other side, and took Aidol out, they headed over to the trolleys ant took one, one that had child seats on them. Lifting Kaname and placing him in one and Kain in the other, then lifted Aidol carrying him and pushing the trolley into the shop.

"Zero, what's on the list?" Kain asked. Zero stopped pushing the trolley and taking the list out of his pocket, handing it to Kain so that he can unfold it.

"You need Mayonnaise, Oyster's, Suji(1), Tsukune(2), Shinjoage(3), porky, Be boy and boy's love." Kain said. Zero looked at Kain his face turning a bit red, Kaname Kain and Aidol hid there smirks, Zero started with the food and Kain marked off each item, as they were almost ready Zero got the magazines for Takuma and Sheik, he also bought 12 boxes of porky.

"is there anything you three want." Zero asked as they finished with the shopping that they needed

"Sweets" Aidol half yelled, causing Kain do smile.

"does, anyone ells want sweets" Zero asked trying not to laugh at Aidol's outburst.

"I would, please" Kain answered

"ok, what about you Kaname" Zero said looking at Kaname. He shock his head. Zero placed Aidol down once they got to the food ail, then lifted Kain out of the seat placing him down so he can join Aidol in the search of sweets. Wile they looked, Zero lifted Kaname out and held him as he looked at the sweets as well as keeping an eye on Kain and Aidol. Zero reached for a bag of lollies on the top shelf for himself and took an extra bag as he saw from the corner of his eye that Kaname's eyes brightened when he took down the lollies' so he got the extra bag for Kaname.

"Aidol, Kain have you decided what you want" Zero asked as he turned to where they had been, only they weren't

"AIDOL, KAIN" Zero called, as he placed Kaname back in the trolley. Zero pushed the trolley down the ail as he ran looking for the two boys.

"ZERO, ZERO HELP" Aidol and Kain's voices reached Zero and Kaname's ears. Zero turned the trolley in the direction running as fast as he could, he turned in to another ail, came to a halt, Aidol had tear stained cheeks eyes tightly closed as he yelled for Zero, Kain eyes were closed a look of pain on his face, holding them were people Zero had see around the association, but never really paid attention to them.

"listen who ever this `Zero` is they're not going to be of mush help" one of the men said, Aidol gave a cry as one hit Aidol and Kain, but Kain kept silent. Kaname's aura got dark and deadly and the hunters laughed when they turned around and saw the two

"this is the Zero you were talking about, ha, no problem, we can deal with both of them" the second man said.

Zero was beyond pissed, his aura rolled of him more deadly than Kaname's had ever been, the third hunter began to move towards Kaname and Zero, aiming his gun at Zero and firing, but as Aidol opened his eyes to the sound of the gun fearing the worst, however Zero was not there, nor was he in a pile of ash on the ground, he was nowhere, then he was behind the gay that tried to shoot him and smacked him over the head with Blood Rose, since they were human it would have been a waste of bullets. Then he disappeared ad reappeared doing the same to the man holding Aidol, but as he was about to do the same again, when Yaragri yelled at the man to release Kain before he had him back in training instead of out on missions, once released Kain ran to Zero who picked him up and took him back to the trolley placing him back in the seat he held Aidol walking back to Yaragi and thanked him. Going back to the sweets Kain and Aidol pointed out the ones they wanted, once they were done Zero paid for the shopping and left the store, Zero had Aidol, Kain and Kaname back in the car, then put the shopping in the car and the trolley back.

"Zero, are you all right" Yaragri asked as he caught up with Zero

"I'm fine, thanks for earlier" Zero replied

"no problem, I haven't seen you that pissed in a long, long time, if I remember it was the last time was because someone insulted your brother and you ended up putting him in hospital for half a year. And not once did you visit the gay, even after you parents told you to." Yaragri half laughed at the memory

"I guess that why you are the next number one hunter" Yaragri continued.

"Yehh, but I still don't quite understand why I'm acting this way, I'm a hunter, I'm suppose to hate vampires, yet I can't well not now, and is nothing to do with them being kids, I'm even being nice to Takuma and Sheik, but I still hate Ruka" Zero sighed he had no idea what was going on anymore.

"Zero, its fine, I mean your one of them so it to be expected, and to tell you the truth you parents didn't hate vampires, just level E's." Yaragri explained.

"thanks, Sensei" Zero smiled as he go to the car

"you want a lift" Zero asked as he walked round to the drivers side.

"thanks" Yaragri replied as he got in the car long side Zero as the returned to the School.

A/N thanks for all the reviews, and I am happy that you like the Story so far.


End file.
